The Doctor and Martha
by infinityonmeme
Summary: Martha thought she could do it, but she couldn't. The Doctor was brought back. Not just tenth Doctor. *Come on guys, please review!*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Doctor's back, and he's helping Martha through a tough time. The cause of it? Him. And will he learn something along the way? (10th and 11th Doctor. David Tennant-Matt Smith)

A/N Yay, My second Doctor Who fanfic. Martha's just left, but she doesn't tell him that she loved him like she did in that episode. She had just said goodbye. Funny thing, starting this when I haven't even finished chapter three of my other one. But don't worry; this one's going up after I published the whole other story. XD Hang on, which you would already know, because you won't be reading this till then, now for you. Wow, now I know exactly what wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey means.

Martha Jones watched as the Doctor stole away in his Tardis from the living room window. She turned and pressed her back against the cold hard window that she could still feel under her many layers. _I let him go_, she thought. _I let him go and I loved him._ Martha's mother saw her and was about to question her when she saw the tears going down her daughters face. It was then she realised how much the Doctor really meant to her. She walked over to Martha and pulled her into one of her very rare Mother hugs. Her daughter needed her, but, more importantly, she needed the Doctor.

"I'll get him back for you somehow. I promise." She whispered, making sure Martha didn't hear her.

Martha looked up and gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek and she ran to her room. She locked the door. She needed comfort, but none of them outside could bring it to her. One man could, and he was totally oblivious.

Martha went down on her bed and silently wept. Wept for the man she loved. Wept for the fact he didn't know about her love, wept that she let him go, wept that he let her let him go. Wept that all the she was doing was just crying, crying over nothing. Martha did this every day. She never came out unless she wanted food, she needed the toilet, or she went to have a shower. Other than that, she tried her very best on not existing.

The Doctor sighed. She didn't want him. She had told him to leave. She may have said it nicely, but he knew when someone didn't want him around. He ruined her life. He didn't blame her, she had reason. The Doctor walked around the Tardis before sitting down on one of the seats. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his fists. It had been about a month since he last saw her. He had gone back to his home planet, Gallifrey. He had walked through the fields of red grass, and he had collapsed. He broke into sobs, which turned into screams of anguish. "Why?" He had cried. "Why do I always lose everything?" He ran back to the Tardis, and that's where he was right at this moment, in his beloved Tardis, on Gallifrey. It was at that very moment he heard ringing.

The Doctor jumped up with fright. He was confused, and it took him a moment to realise it was Martha's phone, the one she had thrown to him as she left the TARDIS. He looked around on the phone, but he didn't know how to answer it. He looked at the screen and saw the words 'Home, Calling'. Looking at the keypad one more time he noticed a green button somewhat in the shape of a phone. He was unsure, but he pressed it and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, though it was more of a question. He still wasn't sure if it had been the right button.

"Where are you? You left my daughter, and we haven't seen her for ages. She's been locked up in the bloody bedroom of hers and she won't come out. I've tried everything. The smell of bacon through the door, yelling at her, bribing her, asking her nicely, but she hasn't uttered a single word since she came back! You and that bloody blue box better get here ten seconds after I hang up, or I'll find you. I'll find you somehow, and I'll make you _beg_ for mercy. Got it?" Came the angry, threatening voice of Martha's mother.

"Mrs Jones? How did you know I had Martha's phone?" He asked carefully. He was afraid of this woman.

"I didn't Doctor. I just guessed. I searched Martha's room when she went to have a shower and I couldn't find her phone, so I called it and ended up with you. I'm about to hang up Doctor, so don't test my patience."

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. I need directions. Time and date please, oh, and location. You may have moved, for all I know."

"Exactly that Doctor. You know nothing anymore. We're still living in the same place. Exactly a month after you left. 3:45 pm. Now Doctor!" All the Doctor heard after that was beeping noises. After asking if she was still there, the doctor assumed she had hung up. He shoved the phone into one of his many pockets in his trench coat and put in the proper coordinates, making sure he was a minute earlier than what Mrs Jones had said.

He was thrown around the huge room squashed inside his space and time ship, got up, and then proceeded to fly the thing. Well, at least he was trying. He landed in front of Mrs Jones house, where Martha was currently enclosed. He looked in the front window, watching Mrs Jones. He saw her talking to him. He knew she was angry when he was talking to her, but watching this now, he saw that she had been furious.

The Doctor waited till Mrs Jones had hung up before he rang the doorbell. He was scared. He was going to see Martha again. To find out why she was sad. It couldn't be for him, could it? He shook the thoughts away. She had pushed him away. She didn't want him like that.

The front door was wrenched open and there stood Mrs Jones, lips pursed, eyes narrowed.

"Get in." She growled, and grabbed the Doctor by his tie, throwing him through the door. "Her bedroom's that way. Go. Now!"

The Doctor stumbled up, tripping over the rug on the floor in the process. He walked in the direction Mrs Joneses finger was pointing. He walked into the lounge room and out of site. The Doctor looked at the door. More than a few times he put his hand to the door, and took it back just as quickly. He was scared. He didn't know what to expect. Swallowing down his fear, he pushed open the door after sonicking the lock. The Doctor walked in, looking around the room as he did so.

The walls were a light violet, the rims a pale blue. There was a reading chair and a bookcase to one side and a desk scattered with books, paperwork, pens and a laptop. But those he didn't care for. Right in the middle of the room, lying down on the double bed, was Martha Jones.

Strong Martha Jones. Sweet Martha Jones. Beautiful Martha Jones. Brave Martha Jones. The same Martha Jones that had travelled with him for a while. The same Martha Jones who should not even be acting like this right now, was lying on the double bed. She was asleep, and the Doctor almost didn't want to wake her, to ruin it all. He walked over to face her and crouched down, putting his face in front of hers. She was so beautiful. He could see her eyes moving around, telling him that she was dreaming. Of what, he didn't know.

The Doctor carefully put his hand on the doona that covered her shoulder and shook her slowly, getting faster every time. Martha groaned, rolled over, and settled back down. The doctor stood up and resumed his shaking. Martha just groaned again and rolled over, this time accidently whacking the Doctor up the chin as she did so. The doctor fell back. Not from the force, but because he wasn't expecting that. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. He walked back over to Martha's sleeping figure and shook her even harder.

Martha got up and looked around. She looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Hello Doctor. How are you?" She asked, still half asleep, before falling onto the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she jolted back up again. "Doctor?" She asked. "Are you really here? I'm not just dreaming? Again?" She held up a hand and poked him hard in the chest.

The Doctor ignored the pain and smiled at the dark skinned woman he loved.

"No, it's me Martha. The Doctor. I'm here to help." The Doctor rubbed her back and kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. "What's the matter?"

"After you left, i just couldn't believe I did that. I was so rude, and I never even told you why. I didn't want to leave you, and regretted it as soon as i did. I missed you straight away, and i didn't even get to tell you I loved you. I had the chance. I could have ran back and kissed you. I was going to, but I got scared. You don't even feel that way about me. You don't even see me. All you think about is that bloody Rose. As soon as you left, I wanted to ran back to you and apologise, but I knew I couldn't, and that ruined me. I love you Doctor, and I ne-" Martha stopped, seeming to realise what she was confessing. She looked up at the Doctor with tears running down her cheeks and a worried look on her beautiful face. The Doctor just smiled and pulled in for a kiss. Martha gasped, realising what he was doing and was shocked.

It took her a moment to respond but then she opened her mouth slightly to let the Doctor tongue in, which had been rubbing her bottom lip, begging entrance. They were kissing and the Doctor loved it. He loved her. She loved him. What more did he need? Martha pulled away and the Doctor sagged, disappointed. Martha looked at him, her dark brown eyes searching his light brown ones. The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back before capturing his mouth for another kiss. The Doctor paid more attention this time. Her mouth tasted sweet, like lemon honey sugar tea. Her mouth was warm, and it comforted him, made him feel safe.

Martha wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting the hair at the nape of his neck, but not hard enough to cause pain. He responded by putting his left hand to her waist and his right hand to her neck, using his thumb to massage the start of her cheek, the bit right in front of her ear. The Doctor pulled away. He loved kissing her, but he needed air if he wanted to keep at it. Martha smiled and moved her hands to the middle of his back, putting her head on his chest, listening to his hearts beating. The Doctor pulled her up, placing his love on his lap, pulling her into a big, loving hug. They sat like that for a while before they resumed kissing, this time a lot more slower. This lasted a while. They were quite content sitting there, kissing each other. That is, until the door was banged open, by none other than Mrs Jones, who had another stern look on her slightly wrinkled face.

A/N Okay. I loved it. What do you guys think? Man, I am so tired. Better get to sleep. Night night.

Make sure you review. Reviews mean instant friendship and I'll read a few of your stories if you have some, and I'll review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So. What are you guys thinking? It's a lil diff from how I normally write, but I still like it.

Disclaimer. Forgot to put the disclaimer on the other one, so this counts for both. BBC own characters, but I own plot. Any characters you haven't heard of, I either made them up, or you just haven't seen them before. XD

"I told you to talk to her, Doctor. Not bloody snog her!" Grouched Francine Jones. "Big mistake, you silly, stupid old man." It was then that things started to get weird. Martha, who was right behind him, still sitting on the bed, started taking her clothes off, while her mother whipped out a rifle. Martha, now naked, got up and stood in front of the Doctor, between him and her mother. Martha's bits were blurred, like when you see bits on TV, and they look a little funny, and you can't really see them. The Doctor looked around her and stared at Mrs Jones, who then shot the gun. It went right through Martha's heart, and she started bleeding. Martha ignored that and just kept doing a dance. The bullet continued through Martha and got the Doctor right in his right eye. The Doctor didn't feel pain.

Martha stopped her little dance and came over and sat on the Time Lord's lap. Her mouth was dribbling out foam and blood, and she gave a grotesque grin before capturing his mouth with hers. It was then the Doctor woke up.

Martha groaned. "Whoever that is knocking on the door, will you please SHUT IT!" She yelled at her brown door, which was shaking under the force of whoever's fist was trying to annoy her, which they succeeded in.

"Good, you're awake." A muffled voice came when the shaking stopped.

Five seconds passed, and then Martha's brown oak door opened, revealing her mother. "You're upset honey. I know why, too. It's that bloody Doctor of yours. Call him, sweet heart. You gave him your phone, didn't you?" Francine continued when Martha nodded her confirmation. "Then you can call him. Do it. We don't need you. Well, we do, but the Doctor needs you more. I've seen the way he looks at you, but only when you don't know." Mrs Jones started to smooth down her daughters black hair.

Martha sighed in defeat. She knew that if she refused, her mother would push, and she would get her way, no matter how she did it. So, Martha played it safe and strayed away from that, agreeing straight away. "Alright mum. But only for you, not because I believe a word you say. The Doctor just loves Rose. No out. I need to call him, and, if he agrees, I've gotta pack." Francine smiled at her daughter and lent in to kiss her, but retread halfway with a look of disgust evident on her face.

"Blimey, have a shower first." Martha laughed and chucked a pillow at her mother's back, before doing what she just said.

Martha felt relieved after her long shower. Just to distract herself, and waste time from calling the man she loved she had packed her bags already. She knew the Doctor would say yes in a heartbeat, two in his case, and she could always put the clothes back if he didn't.

Martha was sitting on her bed, toying with the phone that was in her room, on her cluttered desk. She didn't want to do it. She couldn't do it. She wanted to do it. She would do it. She didn't have to do it. She had to do it. Groaning with frustration, Martha dialled her mobile phone.

The Doctor took a while to answer the phone, probably because he had never answered a mobile before.

"Hello? Who's this?" Came the voice Martha always urged to hear. The only voice and made her feel afraid, safe and like putty all at the same time. The voice of the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor. It's me, Martha."

"Martha! How are you? Doing well? How's the family? How's that firecracker Francine?" he asked in a breath, like usual.

"Fine, fine. All fine. Everything's fine. Hey, listen, I was wondering. Maybe, I could come travel with you again? I mean, I know it's only been a month, but I was missing you, and the family didn't really need me. They were all coping pretty well."

"Oh Martha. Martha Jones, of course! I would love to have you back on board!" The Doctor sounded over the moon.

Martha squealed in delight. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much! Meet me in my bedroom in about ten minutes." Martha then told him the coordinates. "See you soon Doctor."

The Doctor groaned and pulled himself up from the floor, apparently where he landed after falling off the seat behind him. He looked around before staring at the white doors that brought new adventures to his eyes. Carefully, he opened the door, staring out to see where he was.

The grass was red, and the sky was a burnt orange. He was still on Gallifrey. The Doctor sighed and closed the door, just about to put in some random setting to make the Tardis go anywhere when he felt a buzzing in the inside breast pocket of his light brown trench coat.

It was Martha's phone, telling him that Home was calling. Remembering the dream, he knew which button to press. After staring at it for a while, he pressed the green answer button.

"Hello? Who's this?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hello Doctor. It's me, Martha." He heard the woman he loved answer. The Doctor smiled at her voice.

"Martha! How are you? Doing well? How's the family? How's that firecracker Francine?" He asked, it all coming out in one breath, that he had to take another big gulp of air.

"Fine, fine. All fine. Everything's fine. Hey, listen, I was wondering. Maybe, I could come travel with you again? I mean, I know it's only been a month, but I was missing you, and the family didn't really need me. They were all coping pretty well."

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to come back? Back to him and the TARDIS? He was over the moon.

"Oh Martha. Martha Jones, of course! I would love to have you back on board!" He was ecstatic! They would be reunited, going and fining trouble, just like old times.

The Doctor heard Martha squeal in delight. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much! Meet me in my bedroom in about ten minutes." Martha then told him the coordinates. "See you soon Doctor."

All the Doctor heard then was a beeping noise. He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket.

The Doctor did what Martha had told him, and he slipped through the time vortex, bumping into god knows what. He raced around the TARDIS, trying, and failing, to have complete control over it. He knew he should have tried more to pass the exam.

He landed in front of Martha's house. Smiling to himself, he stumbled out of his TARDIS towards the front door. He knocked and waited impatiently. He hated waiting. After several minutes, the door opened to reveal a smiling Francine Jones.

"Hello Doctor. She's just finished getting ready. Her room that way." She smiled, letting him in.

The Doctor walked through the house and stopped at said door. He just stood there, recalling what had happened in the dream. Not focusing on the fact that her mother shot her and him, but the fact that they kissed.

The Doctor shook them off. _They were just a dream_, he thought to himself. _Just a dream. _The Time Lord pushed open the door, scaring Martha who was daydreaming on the bed.

Martha pulled herself up off of the ground, and catapulted herself on to the Doctor, engulfing him and a bone breaking hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head into her hair, smelling her. Her hair smelt a little like strawberries and chocolate. Martha relaxed in this hold.

The Doctor kissed her neck. "I missed you so much. I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

Martha gave a small chuckle. "Silly man. Course I did. Just... My family needed me." Martha looked up and put her hand on his cheek. "I could never not want to be your friend." She smiled.

The Doctor smiled back. "Good."

Martha went back to the Doctors chest, and she remembered when he had last made her feel like this. It was in 1913, and he had kissed her.

**Flashback...**

_Martha knocked on John Smith's door, holding a tray full of the man's breakfast in her hands._

"_Come in!" She heard him call. Martha put on her best smile, and opened the door._

_There stood John Smith, one of the teachers at this school. "Hello sir. Your breakfast is ready sir. Anything else you need sir?" She asked politely, hating the fact he didn't know who he really was._

"_Ahh, yes. Could you please wash my best suit? I plan on taking Jo- ah, matron somewhere tonight." John was blushing._

"_Yes Mr Smith. Anything for you sir. Though, sorry if I may seem too bold, what's going on between you two?" She asked cautiously. He was meant to be hiding, not bloody falling in love with a school nurse!_

"_That _is_ too bold, Martha. Know your place!"_

_Martha backed away, trying to look ashamed. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again, sir."_

"_Yes, well. You best make sure of that. It is no business of yours to know what goes on in my social life. No go, wash that suit." He dismissed her, waving his hand, reading the paper that she had left for him while taking a bite out of his jam toast. _

_Martha left the room quickly, closing the door behind him. As she walked down the stairs, she bumped into the matron. "Sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking. Begging your pardon ma'am." She said with a curtsey, keeping her head low._

"_Yes, well, you're lucky to even be here. You and your dark skin, you best be thankful of what Mr Smith has done for you. Now go. Out of my sight." The matron hissed. _

_Martha was about to comment, give a witty remark, but she remembered when she was, and bit her tongue. "Yes ma'am. I am, ma'am." Martha scurried away, not wanting to get into trouble._

_The day's events passed quickly. She had fixed up John's room, washed his suit, and cleaned the schools floor with her friend._

_She was in John's room, playing with the fog watch which was containing everything that made him a time lord. _Two more weeks_, Martha told herself. _Two more weeks and we'll be out of here, just me and the Doctor. Just like old times.

_The door opened, revealing John who was very drunk. Martha gave a small shriek, and dropped the watch. Marta mumbled apologies as the picked up the watch._

"_Sorry Mr Smith, sir. I was just cleaning your rooms when I came across this. It's very pretty."_

"_Yes," He slurred. "I got that from... from... I don't remember." He had a cute look on his face. It was a mix between crazy, asleep, confused and sad that he couldn't remember._

"_If I may ask, sir, why are you drunk?" Asked Martha after putting the watch back._

"_Well. I had a few drinks with Joan, then she spilt that she loved me! Fancy that! Then, I told her that I didn't love her back, because I loved somebody else. Lovely girl. Joan got upset, threw a fit, slapped me, and I sat up drinking."_

_Martha sighed. She walked over to the woozy man and helped him sit down. "I'll go make you some tea sir. Then you can go to bed. We can't have going around and taking time off work because you've got a headache." Martha tsked and walked over to John's kitchen, beginning to make his tea, making sure there was enough for her too. _

_Knowing that John was pretty much out of it, she took a dare. _

"_Mr Smith? Who is it that you love instead?" She asked while bringing out the two cups. She sat on the couch next to him, handing him the cup while she did so._

_John sighed and sat back, sniffing his cup before he drank it. "She's a very special girl. Known her for ages. As long as I could remember. She's completely loyal, and she does exactly what she's told, though I know she can do a lot more. When someone's rude to her, you can tell she wants to give a witty comment to it, just to teach them a lesson. She tries to seem like a simple lady, but she's much more. To tell you the truth, _I_ look up to _her_." John looked happy, as if he was dreaming about her, which he probably was._

"_Do I know her sir?" she asked._

"_Yes. You know her quite well, actually."_

"_Oh." Martha was upset that it wasn't her. John wasn't much different from the Doctor._

_John sighed. "Martha. Do you not know who I am talking about?" He asked while setting his cup on the small table next to the couch._

_Martha, confused, shook her head no. "No. I don't. Sorry."_

"_It's you, Martha. It's you I love. Every day I watch you, and you seem completely oblivious to it. Every day, all I want to do is just kiss you, and tell you how wonderful and brilliant and beautiful you are. I love you Miss Martha Jones, with all my heart."_

_Martha just sat there shocked. She just stared at John while he looked at her, contemplating whether to do something or not, by the looks of it._

_John, deciding he should, leant across to where Martha was sitting, still shocked, and took her head in his hands. "I love you." He whispered, before he planted his lips on hers in a soft kiss._

_Martha gave a small moan and he deepened the kiss, and Martha responded with the same amount of participation. John groaned, and Martha caught herself. She pulled away from him and she ran out of the room, saying sorry, and that she loved somebody else._

_The next morning, Martha gave John Smith his food and newspaper as usual, but got out of the room straight away. John was confused. He didn't know why she was acting like this. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that John woke up on his couch with a killer headache, covered in his own vomit, and two stone cold cups of tea on the floor..._

**End Flashback...**

Martha was thankful of the fact that he didn't remember what had happened that night. Martha, knowing the Doctor wouldn't like it, kept it that way.

A/N So? What did you guys think? Yeah, I know, it was awesome. Things like that just end up happening to me. No, really, tell me what you guys think, kay?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay, chapter three. XD Sad thing, running out of funny things to say in this. I like being funny. Oh, and one more thing, soon I'm gonna post a new thingy, but it's not a story, it's my favourite Doctor Who quotes. They'll be from the Doctors 9 10 and 11, so that's Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant and Matt Smith XD oh, and try and figure out who the special person is ;)

"Run Martha! Run as fast as you can! Get to the TARDIS!" Yelled the Doctor, who was pinned underneath a huge, hairy monster that looked like a mix between an elephant, a giraffe and a very hairy bear. It was called a Plaxor, from the planet Plaxania.

Martha paid no attention to what the Doctor ordered, and proceeded to piss the giant alien off.

"Oi! You big hairy bugger! Leave my friend alone" She yelled. It had worked. The Plaxor turned from his original hunt, and quickly advanced towards Martha. "Hurry Doctor!" She yelled before running away from it.

Everything was different in Plaxania. The dirt was pink, the sky was purple, and grass was black. Martha would have loved to stop and stare, but she didn't really fancy getting squashed by a Elegirabear thing.

Martha ran through the black, grassy paddocks, wishing the Doctor would hurry.

Just then, Martha heard a loud clonk, and she turned to see the Doctor holding a frying pan while resting his foot on the Plaxor who was lying on the floor, looking very pleased of himself. He looked at Martha for praise, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Took you long enough. Well, you're here though then, that counts for something." And she walked passed the Doctor, giving him a small, quick hug.

"Wha- Jus- Did-? What was that? I just saved your life! Do I not get any praise?" He asked, bewildered.

Martha broke into a grin. "Haha, yes. Of course you do. I was just winding you up. Don't get your knickers in a twist." The Doctor gave a barely audible grunt, but still followed Martha any way. He caught up with her, and he wrapped his right arm around her waist, his left in his pocket.

They walked to the TARDIS, and as soon as Martha got in the door, she fell to the floor overdramatically. She heard the Doctor sigh, and she felt hands under her arms lifting her up.

"Thank you Doctor. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go have a shower. Running from a Plaxor really gets the perspiration up." Martha walked towards the room that the TARDIS provided for her. It also had a full bathroom connected to it. Her room was painted a lovely pale green, with a matching comfy chair next to her double bed, which was adorned with a black doona, with matching pillows. To one side of her room was a mahogany desk with a draw, which she kept her scrap book in, and to the other was her wardrobe. It was her dream room, and the TARDIS made sure it was right for Martha.

"Martha!" She heard a voice call. _Oh, what now_, she thought.

"Yeah?" She yelled as she came out of her room.

"It's Jack! He wants to talk to you." Martha then ran to the phone.

She snatched it from the Doctors grasp, and he was offended. "Hello?" She asked, paying no attention to the madman.

"Hello Martha. I'm just outside of the eureka tower, in Melbourne."

"Melbourne? As in, Australia?"

"Yes. Tell the Doctor to put in these coordinates." Captain Jack Harkness then told Martha what to tell the Doctor.

"Okay, I will. See you soon." She hung up the phone and gave it back to the Doctor. She then told him what Jack told her.

"Why couldn't he have told me?" He asked, hurt.

"I don't know. He just told me instead. Who cares? Oh, and by the way, don't do it yet. I need a shower, and bad!" Said Martha.

Martha and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and into the busy crowd.

"Oh my god. So this is Australia? I mean, I've always wanted to come here, but I've never been. Until today, of course."

The Doctor smiled at Martha. "Yep. This is my second favourite country on this planet, actually. The UK being the first, of course. Oh look, there's Jack." He said, pointing to a handsome man who was leaning on the side of a post, seeming to be waiting for something.

"Jack!" called Martha, waving at him like a lunatic. "Over here mate!" Jack heard her, and came over to the pair with a huge grin evident on his face.

"Martha! How are you?" He asked, picking up her up and spinning her around in a circle.

Martha laughed. "Oh, I'm fine. Just ran from a Plaxor, so I've never been better." She joked. Jack put her down and turned to the Doctor.

"Hey, how are you?" The Doctor asked.

'Yeah, fine... Fine. Still won't die, but other than that, fine." He flashed a grin. The American captain opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by a scream.

The Doctor straightened up, and looked around. He saw which direction the scream came in, and he pulled Martha and Jack behind him while running towards it.

They turned a few corners before the Doctor suddenly stopped in the middle of an alleyway.

There, right at the end, was a girl who looked about thirteen. She had brown hair to the middle of her back, she was about average height. She was screaming her head off, but for what, the Doctor didn't know.

"What's the matter? Tell me, what's wrong? I can help you!"

"It's... it's... Something! I don't know what!" the young girl was waving her arms around wildly to show she didn't know.

The Doctor moved around to see what the girl was screaming at. It was some kind of alien, small and the size of the girl next to him. It had hands a bit like the Slitheen, but they weren't as big and they were white. The face looked a bit like Picasso himself had designed it. Its legs were hairy, and a bit like a donkeys.

"I'm the Doctor. What are you?" he asked the alien carefully.

"I am Adintay. I am a Dramood. I was wondering in space when I was hit by a meteor and crash landed in this planet," said the Dramood in a very feminine voice. "Can you help me?"

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, there we go. Two words I can never refuse." He walked over to Adintay. "What planet are you from? (A/N and all of the lights on, I don't know how to talk to you. And where did you come from, what planet are you on? I can't believe the things you do. Okay, I'll stop now.) And where is your ship?"

"I do not have a ship. I am my ship." Adintay turned to show the Doctor her hug, black wings that were folded on her back. "I was abandoned when I was just a small child, and I lost my planet. I don't even know the name of it, or where it is. I just need to mend my wings, then I can go back to travelling, but my wings won't seem to heal. I have been here for two weeks, but no change."

The Doctor frowned. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and sonicked Adintay's wings. After a few seconds, he look at the LCD screen and brightened up.

"Ah, that's why. You don't have the proper nourishment. I have the best thing. Are you allergic to cocoa beans?" he asked her.

Adintay shook her head. "No, I do not believe so." The Doctor smiled and pulled out a chocolate bar, and gave it to the Dramood.

"There. Eat up, it might help." Cautiously, Adintay took the chocolate to her mouth, and bit some off. Adintay chewed for a bit, then shover the rest of the chocolate into her mouth, wrapper and all.

Almost instantly, Adintay's wings mended themselves, leaving no trace of ever being damaged.

The Doctor looked to the corner of his eye, and saw the young girl staring at the Dramood with fascination.

"Can I... touch them?" She asked carefully.

The Dramood looked proud. "Of course you can dear." Adintay spread out her wings, and the girl carefully put her hand forward. She touched the wing carefully.

"It feels like... Rubber." She then brought the hand to her nose and sniffed. "Smells like chocolate." She looked at Adintay. "You are amazing, and beautiful. I'm so sorry I was afraid of you, I just haven't seen anything like you before."

"It's okay dear. I was afraid of you too. You were the only earthling that even looked at me." Adintay turned to the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. You helped save me." And with that, Adintay flapped her wings and flew off, causing the dirt and rubbish to fly up in mini tornados.

The girl turned to the Doctor. "That was so cool." She announced with a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm Caitlin, by the way. Nice to meet you." She turned to Martha and Jack. "Come on, don't be afraid. Who are you?" She asked them curiously.

Martha stepped forward first. "I'm Martha. Martha Jones. And this is Jack. Captain Jack Harkness." She said, motioning to herself and Jack.

Caitlin smiled. "What, like Captain Jack Sparrow? Have you got the black pearl somewhere?"

Jack looked a cross between amused and offended. "No, but _he_ has a space ship." He motioned to the Doctor.

"Really? Cool. Can I see it?" She asked, giddy with excitement.

"Can we? Please? She's so cute! And cool!" Begged Martha.

"Hey lady, watch it on the cute. I'm not a puppy." Grumbled Caitlin with her arms crossed on her chest.

The Doctor thought about it. "Okay. But just a few trips. You seem pretty brave. We could do with another Marta with us." The Doctor put out his hand, waiting for Caitlin to hold it. Caitlin took it, happy that she could come.

"Come on, let's go!" She pulled the Doctor to the end of the alleyway, pulling Martha by the hand as well as she passed her.

Caitlin turned a corner and led them down that way when the Doctor turned and pulled her the other way. "Wrong way."

Jack followed the trio as they walked to the TARDIS. Caitlin was cute, funny and brave. _What are you doing? She's like, twelve! _He scolded himself.

"How old are you anyway, Caitlin?" He heard Martha ask.

"Thirteen. I was my birthday six months ago. So then. Where's your spaceship?"

Jack smiled. She was an impatient little bugger. They were all standing in front of the TARDIS, across from eureka tower.

The Doctor pointed to the big blue police box. "That's the TARDIS. She travels through space and time." The Doctor looked proud.

Caitlin, on the other hand, was amused. "The why does it look like an old police box?"

Jack smiled and laughed in spite of himself. Caitlin was one firecracker.

The Doctor saw Jack and gave him a dirty look. "The TARDIS looks like this because she has a cloaking device. Say I took her to... I don't know, ancient Rome, the TARDIS would look like a statue. You get the point. I once took her to when they had these box's, and the cloaking device got broken. Now, it's stuck like this."

"Then why don't you fix it?"

"Because. I like it. Looks lovely, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, but somebody is going to waddle over and see a huge blue police box from out of this time. They're gonna get mighty confused."

"Look, you guys are human beings. You won't notice."

Jack saw Caitlin roll her eyes, and he snickered. Caitlin noticed and flashed him a grin.

"Now, how about you look on the inside?" The Doctor, holding the door open with his arm.

Caitlin rushed in, not caring about anything else at that moment. Jack, Martha and the Doctor all waited for her reaction. Several seconds later, they heard a scream.

"Oh my god! I'm trippin'!" Caitlin ran out and examined the TARDIS. "It's flipping bigger on the inside! How is that even possible! Blimey." They all laughed at her reaction. Caitlin just stood in front of the door way, looking into the TARDIS, then back out again to the exterior. "How can you guys deal with this? I'm surprised you guys haven't gone bonkers yet."

Martha smiled at Caitlin. "You, little miss, are sounding very British. Australian accent, British vocabulary. Why's that?" She asked Caitlin.

"Oi, lay down on the 'little'. I dunno, guess I read too much Harry Potter. The language kind of gets to you. That, and I wanna be British. I want the accent! It's so cool." Martha laughed at the girl.

"I like you. Can we take her with us?" She asked the doctor and Jack.

"Sure." The two men answered at the same time. "Martha, take Caitlin to her family so she can pack and explain things. If they don't let her go, then she can't come. Come on Jack. Let's go wait for them in the TARDIS." Ordered the Doctor. Jack obliged, and sat down in one of the chairs in the control room.

"You like Caitlin." Said the Doctor after a moment's silence.

"I... Just... Erm... She... Ah... No, not like that. Just, she's nice, and yeah, but... Not like that..." Said Jack nervously. "Any way, you love Martha. Why don't you do anything about that?"

"Because, she doesn't love me back. And don't change the subject! You like Caitlin, I can tell."

"I don't! She's only thirteen!"

"Time travel sounds better and better as it goes on, doesn't it?" Said the Doctor in a dreamy way.

"You don't mean...? No, Doctor. Subject dropped. New one, why don't you do anything about Martha?"

"I told you, she doe-"

"Yeah yeah, she doesn't love you back, but that's where your wrong, Doctor. She does love you, I can tell. It's in her eyes. Every time she looks at you, there's something there. Like she can't believe you're real, yet she doesn't want you to go. You can tell she loves you. You know she loves you. You're too afraid. Doctor, I'll do something about Caitlin if you do something about Martha. Fair's fair." And with that, Jack walked into the TARDIS's kitchen. He opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out some biscuits, and sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Martha" jack heard a small voice say, then a clear of the throat. "Martha, can I talk to you?" Said that same voice, though stronger this time.

"Erm... Okay. Sure." This time, a feminine voice was heard, then footsteps followed it.

Jack sighed and stood up. _I have a thirteen year old to seduce_.

A/N Okay, yeah the special person was me hahaha! But, Jack's only liking her (me?) because I want to be involved more in the story. I don't even like Jack in that way, the Doctor's better XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay, you guys know the whole thing with the Slitheens? Ya know, the alien peeps that inhabit fat humans and have a zip on the top of the human skin that lets them get out and they fart a lot because they have to be smaller *gasp for breath* course you do. So, I was listening to short stack's Princess, and I got to the bit when shaun sings "My heart beat beat climbs in sync with – captivate me as you shed your skin" Being me, I made that weird Slitheen connection. Never gonna look at that song the same again. Oh, found something funny to put on here again. Well, funny for me. You guys might just be self absorbed snobs and don't even like _mild_ humour. Anywhoo, chapter, what is it? Four. XD

The Doctor led Marta down into the TARDIS and into his bedroom, which Martha had not seen before. The walls were a pale blue with a small bed adorning a dark blue doona cover was set in the left corner of the room with a few bookcases completely filled with books opposite the bed.

Martha walked in nervously and sat down on one of the chairs at the end of the bed, the Doctor sitting opposite her on the other chair.

"Martha, I..." The Doctor sighed. "I love you Martha!" He got out in quickly making out sound like, "Iluvyoumartha".

Martha was shocked. "S-s-sorry-y-?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, frustrated . "I love you Martha. When I first saw you in the hospital, you took my breath away. You were so beautiful. And when you came into my ward and was about to open the window, I knew how brave you were. When Shakespeare was flirting with you, I wanted to rip out his tongue. When you were kidnapped in new new new new new new new new new new new new new new new york, I nearly died for you. I was so upset, I was going to jump into the fast lane for you. When we went to old New York, with Tallulah three L's and an H,(A/N I did get that right, right?) I was going to kill myself to save you, yet again. The list could go on, but, more importantly, I remember. I remember from when I was John Smith, a professor at this school. I remember when I got drunk, and I kissed you. To be a gentleman, I would say I take it back, and that I'm sorry, but I won't. I won't because I love you!" The Doctor had crawled over to Martha and held her hands, kneeling in front of her.

Martha was scared and angry. "All that time, and you tell me now? I loved you right from the start, and you treated me like the dirt o the bottom of your shoe, there, but not really acknowledged. In the year that never was, I should have left you for putting me and my family in that position, but no. I stayed with you, risking mine and my family's life, just to prove myself to you. I walked every bit of the earth, just for you. Every time I was with you and the TARDIS, trouble found us, every time was worse than the last, yet I still showed my devotion to you. Just when thought you were starting to actually notice me, when we had to share a bed together, you ruin it by talking about Rose! Then you said you'll take me home the next day!" Martha was crying, and the Doctor had fallen over, and was now lying on the floor, cowering in fear. "Why should I just drop everything for you? Why should I succumb, and let us be together without a fight? I've fought for you Doctor, and all that was wasted. If you want me, Doctor, you'll have to fight. And I don't mean do what you do with those aliens, but really fight. Fight for my love. Then I'll think about it." Martha got up and walked out of the room, going straight to her room.

**Meanwhile, in the control room**

"Ahh, hey Caitlin." Caitlin heard a voice coming from one of the many rooms that the weird space box thing supplied.

"Hey." She replied, just managing to control the blush that was threatening to show on her face, trying to make it redder that it naturally was.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" Asked the hot American captain.

Caitlin looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw Jack leaning on one of the chairs in the room that the TARDIS was controlled in. He had his arms crossed, and his face was wearing that sweet, childish, flirting grin that he never seemed to take off.

Caitlin didn't manage to keep the blush from her face, and she could feel the blood making her face warmer, probably making her face redder than she thought possible. "N-no." She stuttered out.

Jack smiled even more, making his grin so much larger, and turning her into even more of a puddle. Jack walked towards Caitlin and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good, cause i wouldn't want him killing me for doing this." And with, he leant towards Caitlin's face, pressing his lips against hers.

Caitlin tensed up at first, but then relaxed, leaning more into the kiss. They were at it for a while, and they would have been for longer if Martha hadn't chose to walk in on that very moment, tears running down her beautiful, dark skin.

"Sorry." She muttered running back out of the room, her head bowed down low.

Caitlin blushed even more and looked up at the man who kissed her. Jack was smiling down at her.

"Go to her. But come back." He whispered in her ear.

Caitlin hugged him, then ran out of the room. She found Martha sitting on a bed, in which Caitlin assumed was her room.

Cautiously, she walked over to the crying woman and put her arms around her shoulder, all the while rubbing her back.

"What happened?" She whispered. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but sometimes it's better to put things out into the pen, and not keep them bottled up."

"It's the Doctor!" Martha sobbed into Caitlin's clothes. "He said he loved me! How could he just say that? After all I'd done for him, he didn't even notice me. Then, out of the blue, he says he loves me! How could he?"

"maybe he was afraid. Yeah, he might seem like the bravest man in the world, but compared to females, and not just human at that, the men cower in fear. They try to act all high and mighty, and they over look what is really keeping them alive. He was scared Martha. He didn't think you even liked him that way. When he was sure of it, he threw away all of his fears. He told you Martha, do you know how hard that is hen somebody really means it? Heck, I've only seen you two for about half an hour, yet I can already tell how much you really mean to him."

"I've told him that he has to fight for me. Fight for my love."

"There you go. See? You don't need my help. You've already handled it. Though, I bet the Doctor would go to extremes with you, so accept him before he ends up killing himself, okay?" You better get some sleep. When was the last time your head hit a pillow?"

Martha yawned, as if to prove Caitlin's point. "I don't know. About two and a half days maybe?'

"Man, that explains it." Caitlin got up and walked to the door. Turning back to look at Martha, she asked, "Do you want me to get anything?" Caitlin left after Martha gave a small no.

Caitlin wondered whether she should go straight back t the control room and face Jack, or go find the Doctor. Choosing the first option, she nervously walked to Jack.

She heard hushed voices, and being a curious one, she listened in.

"So, what happened between you two?" Jack.

"Told her I loved her, she confessed the same, now I have to fight for her." The Doctor. "What about you?"

"Kissed her, she kissed me back, I think she liked it. I'm going to talk to her. If that works, I want you to take me eight years into the future."

"Alright. Go talk to her. I'm going to go think of ways to get Martha back. Good luck." And with that, the Doctor walked out.

Caitlin continued her way into the room, and saw Jack sitting on the controls.

"You know, if you sit on them, you might make it blow up or something." Jack fell off the controls in fright.

"Dear god, don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack. I need to talk to you. I want to give us a chance. I could go into the future, and pick off from there. Yes, I know that'll be a while for you, but you need to promise me you won't go out with any other boys. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine with me. Eight years in right? Do you want me to go home? I'll make sure I don't forget you. Okay, meet me right where Adintay was, where you first saw me. This exact time, same month, same date, eight years. Meet you there, 'kay?" Caitlin kissed his cheek, and walked out of the TARDIS.

She walked home, and went to her room. She started crying, but she also had the biggest smile on her face.

_I'll see you soon._

₲₳₤₤₰₣₢ℓῨ

Gallifrey Gallifrey Gallifrey

Caitlin walked along the busy streets of Melbourne. To many, she looked like a normal, young lady off to meet someone. They were wrong. She was not a normal, young lady. She was different. She knew about time, she knew about Aliens, she knew more than your average 'Young Lady'. But they were right about one thing, she was off to meet someone. When she was just thirteen years old, she found a man. A handsome man, a man she had fell in love with in the space of just half an hour. He was set to meet her in ten minutes.

To him, Caitlin had been gone for just a minute, but to her, she had been gone for eight years.

Caitlin reached her destination, and waited. She only had to wait five minutes when she heard a noise. Not a normal noise you would expect to hear, but an alien noise. Caitlin smiled. He was here.

₲₳₤₤₰₣₢ℓῨ

Gallifrey Gallifrey Gallifrey

Jack ran out of the room to the Doctor, laughing in glee.

"She said yes! She said yes!" He was so excited that he picked up the Doctor and twirled him around. The doctor laughed nervously.

"Okay. Do you want me to do the coordinates now?" He asked carefully.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Jack responded, frantically nodding his head. He followed the Doctors every move, waiting with anticipation. As soon as the TARDIS landed, he ran out of the door, looking for Caitlin. They had landed just were the TARDIS already was. People were still walking around busily. The only difference was the hovering. There hover cars and hover skateboards. And everybody was talking on a mobile.

He ignored everybody and just ran to where they saw the Dramood. There, standing in the middle of the alleyway was a tall woman wearing skin tight blue jeans, a tight, black skivvy and black shoes, similar to the Doctors red ones. The girl had thin, black hair that went to just under her shoulders, her hair tipped with green.

"Caitlin?" He asked nervously. The girl turned. Upon seeing Jack, her face broke into a smile.

"Jack! You came! Oh my lord, thank god you're here! I missed you so much." Caitlin ran into his waiting arms, and jack smoothed down her hair. All the while making calming sounds. " I waited for you, just like I promised I would. Oh my god, if this is a dream, nobody pinch me, or I will hold you responsible for my depression."

Jacked laughed and pulled away from her. "You look different." He pointed out, still smiling.

"Thanks for that, captain obvious. Course I do. Got a haircut, died my hair, got taller, got new clothes, happens when you don't see a person for eight years. Come on then, what are you all standing there for? Move it people, we got planets to save, aliens to meet, places to be." Caitlin just pushed through and walked into the TARDIS. "Oh, and by the way, the name's not Caitlin anymore. It's now Melody Pond." Jack heard her call from inside the TARDIS.

"What? You changed your whole name? What did you do that for?" Jack asked.

"Apparently, if you mix whizz fizz with whipped cream it tastes like cum..." Melody said ominously.

"That- God... That is completely inappropriate!" Exclaimed the Doctor, his face as red as a tomato.

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

A/N Okay? What did you guys think? BTW, I'm not sure if the whizz fizz thing is true, but my friend T.J told me. And I'm not sure if other countries than Australia actually have whizz fizz. If you don't know what it is, google it or something.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay, you're gonna find out why Caitlin changed her name and who she really is, and I'm bringing two more people, who you DW fans should know very well.

Jack and Melody were both sitting in Melody's room that the TARDIS had made her. Jack was holding Melody, wrapping her completely in his arms while they sat on her bed.

"Cai- Melody. Why did you change your name?"

"Well, my name was Caitlin Pond. When you left me, my Auntie died, just like my parents. I ran away, and got a makeover. In memory of my family, I only changed my first name, keeping the last. I didn't want anybody to find me. I was hidden in my gay friends' house for those six years. I only managed to keep sane by thinking of you and the fact you were coming for me." Melody sniffed.

"Okay. Tell me about your family. Well, only if you want to, that is."

"My mum's name was Amy, my dad Rory. Mum was Scottish, dad British. Mum had red hair, while dad had golden brown. I just ended up with dark-ish brown. They were in a car crash when I was eight, but the bodies were never found. There were many search parties, but they ended when I turned ten. I was living with Auntie Rosalie. But she had cancer. Passed away two years after I left you. I-"she was cut off by the TARDIS crashing into something, sending them both flying across the room. "What was that?" She screamed.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check. Wait here!" Jack yelled over the loud noises. Jack walked out of the room, and stopped dead when he reached the control room. It was in shambles, and on fire. "What on earth happened? No pun intended." He added after an afterthought.

"Well, we were flung out of the space and time vortex, and we can't land. The TARDIS is just jumping from one different time and place to another, not stopping long enough to tell me where. There is only one way to stop it, but it's going to make me do something I'm really gonna hate." The Doctor was running around the room, pressing buttons and pulling and pushing levers.

"What's that then?" Asked Jack.

"Well, I'm going to have to go down to the bottom of the TARDIS, where all the radiation is. The only thing is, it's going to put me on the brink of death. I won't die, just regenerate, and I don't know how that's gonna work out. Could end up as a pubescent girl, or another old man." The Doctor yelled, grunting as he pulled a rather stiff lever.

"Why don't you let e do it? I can't die, remember?"

"Ahh, but you won't know what to do. And explaining it would take too long. And anyway, this much radiation could even kill you, Jack, and now that you've got Melody, you don't exactly want to die now, do you?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Rhetorical question. Course you don't. Now, you somewhat know how the fly this thing, so take control. Try not to let it crash too much."

The Doctor ran down some stairs while Jack ran to the controls. He ran around, doing random things to the controls. He knew how to fly it... Sort of... But he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Dear god! Jeez this hurts. Gah!" Even through the noise of the crashing, Jack could hear the Doctor. "Ouch... Ow... !" It was enough to bring Melody and Martha running from their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"What in god's name is happening!" Both ladies asked at the same time.

"The TARDIS... It's crashing! Something happened in the vortex, it's beyond repair! The Doctor... He had to go down to do something... He's going to regenerate!" Jack gasped out. He was still running around, trying to somewhat control the blue police box.

The girls had blank faces. "What?" They asked, yet again simultaneously.

"Regenerate. Regenerate! He's going to change. Change into a new man. Different face, different hair, different size, still the same madman with a box though."

Martha screamed. "What? So he's just going to be taken away from me? I can't let him do it." Martha ran and followed the Doctors screams.

"Wait, Martha! It's too..." But it was no use, Martha had gone down the same stairs. "Late..." Jack sighed. "Mel, come help me!"

************down those stairs**************

Martha ran down the stairs, which seemed to go on forever. She ran as fast as she could without falling down them, all the while screaming out the Doctor's name.

"Martha, no... Go away... You'll... Die..." She heard the alien she loved say. Not heeding his words, she continued towards him.

He was lying on the floor, still looking exactly the same. If not a bit golden.

"Be careful. It could start... any moment. You could get... hurt. I love... you. I- Gahhh!" All of a sudden the Doctor exploded in a golden light, blinding Martha. She staggered back in fright.

The golden light somewhat cleared, and Martha could see the Doctor. Only, it didn't look like him.

"Legs! I've still got legs!" The Doctor kissed one of them. "Good. Arms, hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes: two. Nose... eh, I've had worse. Chin - blimey! Hair..." The Doctor pulled down a bit of his hair. "I'm a girl!" He checked his neck. "No! No! I'm not a girl!" The Doctor examined his hair again, this time looking agitated."And still not ginger! There's something else. Something... important, I'm..." He tapped his head, trying to remember. "I'm-I'm..."

The whole room shook, and Martha and the Doctor flew across the room.

" Ha-ha! Crashing!" The Doctor looked ecstatic.

The Doctor ran back up to the control room. Martha followed him. When she reached her destination, the Doctor was jumping around in glee.

"Now... Jack, Martha, Melody, I'll need to drop you off somewhere. It's not gonna be pretty. How about... Martha, you're place. Hold on!"

The TARDIS fell to earth, all of its passengers holding on to anything in reach. The Doctor was holding onto the central column, laughing and whooping with glee.

"Geronimo!"

₲₳₤₤₰₣₢ℓῨ

Gallifrey Gallifrey Gallifrey

The Doctor ushered his companions out into the cold weather. They waved a quick bye to him as he walked back into his spaceship, before they started into Martha's apartment.

The Doctor ran to the central column and pulled more random levers and pushed random buttons. The TARDIS shook again, and it started back to earth. He past the hospital where he met Martha, and he passed the big Ferris wheel. The TARDIS hit something, and the doors flung open. The Doctor fell out, and held onto the edge.

"Whoa! Gah!" He split his legs, and pulled himself up slightly as the pointy top of a tower nearly castrated him. "Phew!" He breathed out in relief, his cheeks blowing out like a puffer fish.

He grunted, and pulled himself completely into his burning spaceship. He ran slightly forewords, and out his hands behind him, and fell backwards, pushing the doors closed. He sat with his back pressed against the white doors, perspiration coating his face, making it shine in the firelight.

The Doctor got up and back to the central piece, making sure to avoid the flames. Though he may be able to regenerate, he didn't want to unless it was absolutely necessary.

The TARDIS kept spiralling though, and the Doctor was thrown around the room some more while trying, and failing, to navigate his crashing ship.

Then, it crashed on its side, and the Doctor kept falling... and falling... and falling... right into the pool. Located in the library.

The Doctor, soaking wet, found a grappling hook that was just sitting there, never really needed for any use. The Doctor grunted as he reached over for it, and grabbed it, tying it around his waist.

Then, taking careful aim, the Doctor threw the hook up with all his might. He waited... and waited... and waited... till he heard a clunk. He pulled the long rope to make sure it would stay, and started pulling himself up and out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor reached the top slowly and held himself up, his legs dangling down inside his ship. The Doctor grinned as he spotted a small, redheaded girl watching him curiously.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." The Doctor looked down at his lovely TARDIS. "Woooah...! Look at that!"

The little girl kept on watching him. "...Are you okay?"

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool."

The girl frowned, unimpressed. "You said you were in the library."

"So is the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?"

The Doctor looked at her closely. "Why? Did you call a policeman?"

The little girl ignored the question. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?

"What cra- ah- ah- aargh- ha!" The Doctor started twitched and fell off the TARDIS and onto the ground in front of the girl.

"You all right, mister?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay... this is all perfectly nor-" The Doctor was cut short again and his mouth jerked open. Golden regeneration energy floated out of his mouth and up into the sky. The Doctor and the little girl watched wondrously.

" Who are you?" The girl went back to interrogating the man before her.

The Doctor held his hands in front of him. They're glowing with the same energy. He looks somewhat gleeful. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." The Doctor paused. "Does it scare you?"

"No. It just looks a bit weird."

"No, no no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes."

The Doctor grinned at the thought of a mystery already. He leapt to his feet suddenly, causing her to take a step or two back.

"Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

He turned abruptly and started to stalk off - right into a tree. He fell backwards after a nasty smacking sound, looking slightly surprised. The little girl stood over him, eyebrows raised.

"You all right?"

"...Early days. Steering's a bit off."

The Doctor got up, and he and the little red head started their trek towards the house.

A/N OMG! I have been so... What's the word? Oh, I dunno. Just haven't been around for a loooooooooooooNG time. Sorry. My laptop (Not really mine. Rent for a year from school.), I have to give back every Christmas holidays, and I get it back when the next year starts and I've payed. This is annoying, because I haven't been able to finish the story. Hey, c'mon don't blame me. Blame my school. They're responsible. Anywho, review your ideas and or feedback, PM me if you want, read my other stories, and my writing may be a lil different in this and the next chapter, but that's because I'm using a transcript. Bai bai XD 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N My room is creepy at night. And I have no idea why. I think it's because I _MAY _have Vashta Nerada in my room. Why? Cause I found a little mousie skeleton ... Go Go Go get up lazy town. It's the start of a brand new day

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. Don't own.

The Doctor looked around the little girl's kitchen vaguely, taking everything in. The little girl came up to him with a green apple like he ordered.

"If you're a Doctor, why does your box say police?"

The girl gave him the apple, and the Doctor took it from her, slightly affronted. He sniffed it, then took a bite, chewing it a few times. _Yuk!_ The Doctor spat it out, and the little girl moved to dodge the flying apple peice.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" Asked the Doctor, coughing and holding up the fruit.

"An apple."

"Apple's rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, no, I'll have yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite. Gimme yoghurt."

The girl ran to the fridge in the corner of the room and took out a small carton of strawberry yoghurt. The Doctor took it from her, very eager, and ripped off the lid. The Doctor poured the yoghurt into his mouth... Then spat it across the room. The little girl looks disgusted at the man in front of her with yoghurt on his face._  
><em>  
>"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff! With bits in."<p>

"You said it was your favourite!"

"New mouth." The Doctor tried to wipe off the yoghurt, but just ended up smearing it more around his chin. "New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes WROOOOO-"

The Doctor jerked as he still felt the regeneration. He flung his hand up to his head and a small _thwack_ sounded._  
><em>  
>"What is it? What's wrong with you?"<p>

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something."

The miniscule red headed Scottish girl ran to fridge and pulled out some bacon and started cooking it.

The girl put the bacon in front of the man.

"Bacon!" the Doctor exclaimed in delight.

The Doctor took a bite, then spat it into his hand.

"Bacon. That's bacon." He leant towards her seriously. "Are you trying to poison me?"  
><em><br>_She just stared at him. A while later, she's putting baked beans in front of him._  
><em>  
>"Ahh. You see? Beans."<p>

The Doctor shoved a spoonful into his mought, then jumped up from the table and spat it into the sink. He is seriously starting to think that the little girl wants to poison him._  
><em>  
>"Beans are evil. Bad bad beans." Or maybe the beans are?<p>

The girl gives him another plate._  
><em>  
>"Bread and butter. Now you're talking."<p>

The Doctor takes a bite. Then, angrily, he picked up the plate and walked over to the still open front door and chucked the bread away, plate and all. A cat was heard screeching._  
><em>  
>"And stay out!"<p>

He brushed his hands, and went back inside. Pacing up and down the kitchen, the girl's looking in the fridge for him.

"We've got some carrots.

The Doctor stopped his pacing. "Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need."  
><em><br>_The Doctor headed to the freezer._  
><em>  
>"I need... I need... I need... I. Need." He pulled out two boxes."Fish fingers, and custard."<p>

They're both sitting at the table; he's dipping his fish fingers into a bowl full of custard, she's opposite him digging into a large tub of ice cream, watching as he lifted the entire bowl and drinks some custard, leaving him with a rather fetching custard moustache. He wiped it away.__

"Funny."

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Ohh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Ponnnd. Like a name in a fairytale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

Amelia sighed. "No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd've woken them by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky."

"I know." The Doctor paused. "So your aunt. Where's she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared!

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."  
><em><br>_Amelia certainly does look worried...

Amelia took the Doctor to her room, and he started poking around the crack in the wall.

"You've had some cowboys in here."  
><em><br>_Amelia stayed in the doorway, watching the curious man.

"Not actual cowboys. Though that can happen." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in Martha's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martha was silent. She hadn't moved. She just sat there, looking into the mug of hot chocolate that Jack had handed to her earlier. Though, of course, it's not so hot now.

Melody and Jack didn't know what to do with her. They tried talking to her, putting her to bed, yelling at her. Jack had even tried to surprise her by snogging her. With permission off Melody of course.

Still, Martha hadn't moved from her couch.

Melody sighed. She got up from Jack's legs and sat next to Martha.

"Martha, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong. If you don't after I've finished this sentence, jack and I will pack your bags and we'll run away, and not tell the Doctor so you won't see him again."

Martha sniffed. "I just got him back. Now I'm gonna lose him again. He probably won't even love me anymore..."

"Aww... Come on. He may look different, but he's still probably thee same man. Right, Jack?"

"Yep. I met him in his ninth regeneration. Crazy as shit. Was in his tenth too. Chances are, he's pretty much the same man."

"I hope so." Martha sniffed and again, and tried her hardest not to cry... Which didn't work.

"I was stupid. I told him to fight for me. I should have just said yes. Then I would have had a small amount of time with him. Better than none if you ask me."

"Martha, I will slap you silly if you don't stand up right now. Come on, up up uppity up." Melody stood up and pulled Martha with her. "The Doc will be back in no time... Hopefully. Sorry, ignore me. You are going to take a shower, then put your jammies on. You will go to bed, and when you wake up, the Doc will be back. Probably. Sorry. Come on, let's go."

"Hurry up and come back Doctor, Please." Muttered Jack from his position on the armchair. "If not for us, then for Martha and yourself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And now back to the Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're Amelia." Amelia kapt walking, and the Doctor sort did a jump-jog thing, quickly catching up to her.

"You're late."

"Amelia Pond! You're the little girl!"

"I'm Amelia, and you're late!" 

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

" Twelve years!"

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists.

" ...Four?"

" ...I kept biting them."

" Why?" Obviously, the Doctor found the very amusing, and apparently struggled to keep a somewhat straight face.

Amy looked at him before answering. "They said you weren't real."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."  
><em><br>_The Doctor and Amelia look over to see the voice blaring out of the speakers of an ice cream van.

"No no no, come on. What? We're being staked out... by an ice cream van." Amy... didn't look happy.

"Twenty minutes to what?" asked Amy.

"Are you the Doctor?" asked the son of Mrs Angelo, the nice old lady who owned the house that Amy and the Doctor were currently residing.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you were little? The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!" Mrs Angelo seemed excited about this.

Amy cleared her throat. "...Shut up."

"...Cartoons?" the Doctor seemed somewhat weirded out.

Outside, now, the Doctor and Amy are walking past the village green.

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it." Amy was just that _little_ bit offended by the Doctor's question.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Ha, no."

"Even just a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?" The Doctor was getting irritated by this point.

"Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

"Oh, that's good! Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut."

"What are you doing?" Mrs Angelo, the lovely, kind old lady asked.

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore." Ahh, the Doctor. Currently typing and tapping away on a computer that was _not_ his. I feel sorry for poor Jeff –owner of the computer. The Doctor just waltzed in and took the poor man's laptop. Which obviously had pictures of naked women on the screen. Jeff didn't really like it when the Doctor told him to get a girlfriend.

"Oh! I like Patrick Moore!"

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

"Don't worry! I've commandeered a vehicle." Shouted the Doctor into the phone at Amy, who was on the other end. The Doctor was currently speeding down one of the roads in Leadworth, on his way to the hospital... in a fire engine. The Doctor hung up the phone, and slams the siren on like the big kid he is.

"Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?" asked the ever loyal boyfriend of Amy Pond, Rory Williams.

"What happened?" the kissogram asked.

"He did it. The Doctor did it."

"No I didn't." Said the Doctor with Rory's phone as he typed away on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill."

"Awww-"

"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." The Doctor yelled into the phone at the Atraxi eye thingy.

The Doctor hung up then tossed the phone back to it's rightful owner. "Okay. Now I've done it" He started to wonder off.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Amy got up to follow the Doctor, ignoring her conused boyfriend. "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?"

The Doctor smashed double doors open, impressively. Amy hurried behind him, and Rory was catching up to them.

"Where are you going?" Asked Amy.

"The roof! No. Hang on." The Doctor ducked into an open room. Clothes were scattered around, and the Doctor picked them up and chucked them behind after studying them carefully as he walked through the room. He only kept hold onto a few articled of clothing, occasionally replacing them. Rory followed the odd alien and picked up the abused clothes that were being flung rudely around.

"What's in here?" Amy was looking around as she followed the two men. Well, man and alien.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" The Doctor spun around whilst holding a coat before he dropped it.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... taking your clothes off." Stated, obviously, Rory as the Doctor did indeed start stripping, trying on the odd clothing that he managed to acquire. And, if I may mention, not his. "Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor seemed amused.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory glanced shiftly at Amy. Bless him, he's trying to impress her! "Those clothes belong to people.. you know!"

Rory turned around.

"...Are you not gonna turn your back?" This is the bit when Rory becomes a bit worried about his girlfriend.

"Nope." Answered a smug looking Amy as she continued to stare at her raggedy Doctor.

On the rooftop, the Doctor stepped out first, wearing half his new costume, and about five different ties, followed by Amy, then Rory. An Atraxi ship was already waiting for them there. 

"So, this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!" Amy hurried to catch up with the alien.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come oooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye in the centre of the Atraxi ship was suddenly released, and it zoomed down to rest right in front of the Doctor, evidently examining him. A blue light flared out, and started to scan him. The Doctor waited patiently for it to finish before he then pulled up his braces.

"You are not of this world." Observed the Atraxi.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He fiddled about with the new ties, trying to decide which one worked best. Of course. "Umm... uhh... I dunno." He held one up. "What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" 

" Important? What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" Through this, he was picking off random ties and flinging them backwards - they always managed to hit Amy or Rory. "Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

"The same blue light streaked outward from the pupil of the eye once more, not scanning the Doctor this time, but creating a hologram of a globe. The globe flicked through different images from Earth's transmission history, including nuclear explosions, wars, armies... and religions, praying, caring.

"...No."

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

Flicked through more images, of street carnivals, crowds, costumes.

"No."

"Okay! One more, just one. Is this world protected?"

More images - a Cyberman smashing through a window. A group of Cybermen. The Daleks spitting outward from the Genesis Ark. The Empress of the Racnoss. The Ood. The Sycorax. The Sontarans. The Silurians. The Reapers. The Hath. And all the while over this, the Doctor was speaking.

"Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

the Doctor was still fiddling with his tie, as the Atraxi globe flicked through only ten more images. Doctors the First. Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth. As it gets to Ten, Eleven stepped through the hologram, a curious smile on his face and his full costume on, including bow-tie and jacket, and the hologram abruptly disappeared.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He gave a small breath of laughter. "Basically... Run."

"...It's you. You came back."

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes?" Amy walked over to the Doctor, standing beside the TARDIS as he was.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow-tie."

"Yeah. It's cool. Bow-ties are cool."

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay..."

"So what do you think?"

"What?

"Other planets, wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, well, it means... come wi' me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

Amy looked up at the TARDIS. "All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero-"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff."

The Doctor nodded happily, like he knew where this was going. But Amy suddenly stepped towards him, looking harder. "That was two YEARS ago!"

"Ooohhh. Oops." The Doctor said guiltily.

"Yeah."

"So that's..."

"Fourteen years!"

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough." The Doctor was vaguely aware of a nagging voice in his mind, telling him that something was right there, right in front of his face. He struggled to realise what it was...

"...When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up! So! Coming?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor clicked his fingers, and the TARDIS doors opened. The familiar deep orage glow spilled out, and Amy stared inside, amazed. She glanced briefly at the Doctor, who was looking just that little bit smug, and then laughs before she slowly stepped inside. The Doctor stepped in behind her, closed the door, and simply moved around her to head up to the console as she took her time. She stared around, wide-eyed.

"Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

Amy looked totally lost for words. The Doctor simply ran up to the console and did a little bounce as he reached it.

"...I'm in my nightie." The Doctor added thatremark to his files in his mind. _Now_ he's heard all of them.

"Oh, don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you wanna start?"

Amy stopped staring around to look at the Doctor, and she stalked up to him. "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah. I am."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels."

They both wandeedr around the console, BOTH prodding things they probably shouldn't.

"Oh, do you?"

"Well, all these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." The Doctor dinged a little bell on the console.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff."

"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a lovely new sonic screwdriver popped out of the TARDIS console. "Oh, a new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear," he whispered to his beloved space/time machine. He got back to musing around the console, typing away at a typewriter with no paper. Amy pulled on a lever, then turned and stared up at the room, still looking quite disbelieving. Suddenly she turned to face the Doctor. "Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why me?"

"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?" The reason: Martha and his other friends were starting to rub off on him.

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I think there's someone you will _really_ want to meet. That, and I think Martha's starting to get an earache from me mouthing off. She needs rests from time to time, and I've been to stubborn and blind to think about it. I just... I don't want her to leave me. And, I think you'll make a great friend for her. And for me. And for Jack. And for Melody."

Amy almost wanted to say no, but the look on his face made her change er mind. "So who's Martha?"

"She's a... friend. I mean, I like her, but I don't think she likes me back. Well, not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I used to travel with her. I had a new face back then. She and her family were put in danger, and it was all my fault. I practically destroyed her life. She knew she had to get out, not because of what happened, but she didn't want to get hurt on the inside even more. You see, there was this girl called Rose, and she... Was amazing. I was a new man born out of war and blood and hatred, and she made me happier. I thought I loved her. I just considered Martha as a friend, and I would constantly, though unintentionally, bring Rose up, and she felt like the third wheel.

"When Martha said she had to go, she also mentioned that she fancied me, and it was time for her to get out. That's when I realised I loved her. More than I had let on. I almost didn't want to let her go. He gave me her hone, claiming that she'll call me if she ever needed me again. She left, and I got angry again. I went somewhere, and practically screamed. Thank god no one was around. I think hthat f there were, they would have lost their hearing. Anyway, I got a phone call from her _mother_ of all people. She called me back, I got Martha back, and somehow acquired an American captain and a thirteen year old Australian girl. So there, that's all there is to it."

"Have you _told_ Martha you love her?"

"Well, yes, 'course I did. But I have to... I have to fight for her. Sherlock Holmes couldn't even figure out what she meant by that. And believe me, I'm Sherlock's alien version. You know, space crimes, alien murder mysteries. The whole shebang."

"Smart woman."

"You know what she means then?" The doctor looked hopeful.

"'Course I do. I _am_ a woman. But i'll be damned if I tell you. It's not that hard to figure it out, dumbo." 

"So you're okay then? Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know." The Doctor, offended by Amy's insult, quickly changed he subject.

"I'm fine. Fine. It's just... there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a... madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." He looked very sincere.

He grinned broadly at her until she did, then laughed, and she laughed too as he turned and started to dart around the console.

"Ha haa, yes! Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello... everything! With a slight detour to London."

A/N Phew. Thank god. I do _not_ know how long that took. I had to go through _all_ the transcript, I was actually planning on using more of it, then I thought, "Oh, stuff it. I'll just use the funny bits." So here we are. This whole episode was very important, because, hello? Melody! I'm sure you guys know who she is... And, just for the people who review, I'll tell you who I want the 12th Doctor in this story to be. He'll pop up a lot later though. So yeah, that's your prize for reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Fluffy chapter, and a kiss. Hope that makes you happy

Disclaimer: If you think I own this, then you must be stupid. This website is called _fan_fiction. You figure it out.

Somewhere in London, in a very small, very baby blue and lavender flat, materialized a 1930's blue police box. The door to this very out of date box opened, and a tall man in a brown tweed jacket stepped out. And immediately smashed onto a baby blue door. Surprised and in pain, the man staggered back and fell into the box. The doors closed and the box disappeared, then reappeared again, this time the doors were _away_ from something that a tall man could smash into. Again, the doors opened, and again the same man stepped out, though this time he was holding his nose with a tissue that was getting redder by the second.

"I told you there was something in the way. Where are we anyways?" behind the man stepped out a young red headed Scottish girl wearing a white nightie. "Oh. Do you live here?" The young woman wondered around the flat, some laundry caught her eye. Picking up a black bra, she muttered, "Obviously not."

A small, fake, attention seeking cough filled the room, startling both the man and his companion, who immediately turned to face the source of the cough.

A woman with black and green hair was standing in front of the kitchen door.

"Melody!" exclaimed the Doctor as he ran up to her. On the way, he dropped the blood soaked tissue into a paper waste basket as his nose had stopped bleeding. Melody met the Doctor half way, and as he went to pick her up, she slapped him across the face, and Amy looked proud that someone had the guts to slap some sense into him.

"What was that for!"

"Three weeks, Doctor. _Three WEEKS!_" Melody looked livid. "Martha has barely eating, barely stayed awake. She hasn't even left her room other than to go to the toilet. She stinks Doctor, and she looks horrible."

The Doctor looked like he wanted to cry. With only one thing on his mind at that moment, he roughly pushed past Melody and rushed upstairs to check on his beloved.

Melody looked straight at Amy. "Who are you?" She asked, not rudely, but not friendly either.

"I'm just a... Just a friend. Do I know you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Amy grinned, then her face was serious again. "How's artha?"

"Okay, I exaggerated a bit. But he needed a quick shove. She does eat, but still not very well. She has showers, about three times a week. We took her out a week ago to get some sunshine, but it only made her more miserable. She's almost as white as a sheet, which is an amazing feat, since she's dark skinned."

"Can I go see her? I'm eager to. The Doctor wouldn't shut up about her on the way here. She sounds amazing."

"Yes, that she is. But are you sure you don't want to get changed first?" Melody was grinning at Amy's clothing choice.

Amy looked down. "Ahh. Right. I'm still in my nightie. Ahh, I think the Doctor mentioned something about a wardrobe in here. I'll just go... have a look."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Up with Martha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martha groaned as the sunlight that was streaming through the blinds shined onto her face. She rolled over, and was immediately met with a face shoved right in front of hers.

Needless to say, she screamed bloody blue murder*. "Who the hell are you!"

"Martha, it's me." The man grinned, but she still didn't know who this weird man was.

The man stared at her hopefully, expecting her to wrap her arms around him and start snogging him senseless. After about five minutes of staring and no snogging, the Doctor realised that she didn't remember how he looked.

"Martha," he whispered softly. "it's me. Martha, it's me sweetheart. The Doctor. I came back. Like I always do."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." Martha wrapped her arms around his shoulder, but, alas, did not kiss him. "Oh my god, I missed you. What was going through your mind! Never, ever leave me again, you hear?"

"I promise." The Doctor, with his arms still around his love, got up onto the bed and lifted Martha up onto his lap.

It was that moment that Amy chose to walk into the room. "She okay?" She asked the Doctor.

The Doctor shifted into a more comfortable position, but made sure he didn't jolt the now sleeping woman who was currently perched upon his lap. "Yeah, she should be good now." The Doctor gazed at Martha.

"You really love her, don't you?" Amy said with a small smile.

The Doctor didn't answer for a while. Then, just when Amy didn't think he would answer at _all_, he whispered "Yeah." Amy left the room when the Doctor started playing with Martha's hair. She felt like she was intruding.

The Doctor took this moment to think back on what Martha had told him. "_Why should I just drop everything for you? Why should I succumb, and let us be together without a fight? I've fought for you, Doctor, and all that was wasted. If you want me, Doctor, you'll have to fight. And I don't mean do what you do with those aliens, but really fight. Fight for my love. Then I'll think about it."_

_Fight? What did she mean by 'fight'? Maybe she meant a full out war for her? Nah, she wouldn't make me do something like _that_. Impress her? _Somehow, that didn't seem to fit right at all either. _Fight for my love. _Fight _for my _love..._ I GOT IT! She wants me to make her fall in love with me all over again! YES!_

The Doctor, being the dashing, smart man... err... alien he is, he was already devising a small plan in his head. Carefully as not to wake her, the Doctor lifted Martha off of him, and ut her properly on her bed before making his way over to her iPod.

He flicked through her playlists till he found _MARTHA'S FAVS_. There was MIKA, Powderfinger, Evanescence and a few others. After picking a good song, he pocketed the iPod and walked back down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melody and Jack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody watched as Amy walked back out of the TARDIS, a red top, brown leather jacket, brown cowboy boots and a denim skirt replaced her old nightie. "So, what do you think?" She did sort of a pirouette in front of the doors, and Melody laughed.

"You look great. Alright, you can go up now. Upstairs, second door to you right."

"Ta." Amy made her way up to Martha's room. Just at that moment, Jack walked into the room, holding the food and other supplies he just picked up from Tescos.

"Who was that?" Jack asked his girlfriend after outing the food in the kitchen.

"Someone who shouldn't be here, that's who." Melody sighed, and sat down on the cushy couch.

Jack followed her, and placed Melody on his knee before he started rubbing her back. You know her?"

"Yeah. She's... She's my mum." Jack could feel his shirt getting wet. Right in the spot where Melody's eyes were.

"I thought your mum... Died."

"She did. Obviously, this is her _before_ I was born. Probably before I was even thought of. I-" Melody gasped, and jolted up. "It's... My memories are changing. My mum's been dead since I was a baby. Died in a car crash three weeks after I was born. Like I said, I lived with my Auntie. She was really my godmother. Two years with her, and we moved to Australia. But... things are getting fuzzy now. Bits and peices of what ysed to be are being replaced... I never lived in Australia..." And with that remark, Melody's accent changed. "See what I mean? Try and remember how you met me. Where did we meet?"

"The London eye."

"Alright. How did we meet?"

"An alien was there, she crash landed here. The Doctor gave her chocolate to mend her wings. You asked to come with us, and the Doctor thought you would be fun to have around."

"You see? Originally, we met in Australia, in an alleyway. How long have I had this accent for?"

"The whole time." Jack was getting confused.

"History is being rewritten. The Doctor has somehow saved my mother and father's life, and I grew up with them. He did something against the laws of time, and he didn't even know it. I mean... Now I can't even remember what all this was about. But one thing is most important, _don't_ tell Amy. Let her find it out herself."

"Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone. Now, I bouht some lasagne. Hungry?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor and Melody managed to get Martha out of bed and into the kitchen. Even before she had a bowl of piping hot lasagne shoved in her face, she had a certain glow to her. Her skin was darker, almost her natural colour. She didn't look nearly as tired as before, and when she smiled, the room lighted up, as cliché as that may sound.

After everyone had eaten, they all sat down on Martha's couch, and since there was five of them, Amy sat on the armchair, while melody sat on jack, and Martha squished up with the Doctor. Not that anyone really minded.

Once the movie had finished, everyone but the alien and the dark skinned woman stayed behind. Melody and Jack bunked in the spare room, as they always have, and Amy resided in Martha's room in the TARDIS, which appeared as soon as Martha went to go look at the new interior.

"Come here, you. I want to how you something." The devilish Doctor grinned smugly at his love interest. Martha got up, and the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and the iPod from one of the Doctors many pockets, which, of course, are bigger on the inside.

He rushed around the room after sonicing the iPod, which was now left on the table. Every time the Doctor moved from one place, a candle was left burning. Once all that was done, the Doctor turned off the lights, leaving them in semi darkness. With another flourish of the screwdriver aimed at Martha's iPod, a MIKA song came on.

"May I have this dance, my fair maiden?" The Doctor bowed and held his hand out to Martha.

Martha laughed and took the Doctor's proffered hand. "Grace Kelly." She laughed, referring to the name of the song.

"Of course. Couldn't be anything but." The Doctor and Martha did a very horrible slow dance, filled with a lot of spinning and dipping from both of them.

"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky. I could be hurtful, I could be purple, why don't you like what I like?" The Doctor sang along with the chorus, hitting all the notes perfectly, but his singing was completely horrible.

They continued to dance well after the song had finished, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment. Slowly, yet surely, the two of them got closer together. Right up to the point where their lips touched. At first the doctor thought it was another dream, as did Martha, but when their tongues joined in on the dance, they knew that it wasn't a dream, but heaven. Just like the freaky dream he had, Martha's mouth tasted like honey lemon sugar tea. After a while, they both remembered that they needed air, and pulled away slowly.

"Cinnamon . You taste like cinnamon." Breathed a ragged looked Martha.

"You taste like that tea that makes people feel better when sick. Yummy."

Martha grinned, and they were both kissing again. This time, it was less romantic, and more needy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We... We definitely shouldn't be doing this. If there was a list for things we shouldn't be doing, this would be at the top. And under it would be 'You should never try to negotiate with an angry Spanish leader in the 51st century'. Seriously, they get feisty."

"Shut up and kiss me." Martha growled. Her and the Doctor were currently lying in her bed, both naked. And the Doctor, whose mine was currently starting to agree with the woman that was on top of him, kissed Martha hungrily. And we all know what will happen next, so we'll just give them some privacy.

A/N Okay. So, what did you guys think of that? I got the Grace Kelly slow dance thing from a book called 'The pirate loop' and it's a Doctor Who novel. They're on a ship called the _Brilliant _which is going through a time loop that was broken. The Doctor saves the day, and he and Martha slow dance to MIKA's Grace Kelly, while the other passengers decide whether or not to stay on the ship, never dying, with an unlimited amount of cheese and pineapple sticks and canapés. So now, if any guy wants me to be his, make me slow dance very badly to that song. It would be even more romantic if there's candles, and we keep dancing horribly. Actually, now I have an idea.

Review, and tell me what a guy would have to do to have you with that one direction.

GO!

Oh, and good news, this is the longest chapter ever in this story that I didn't use a transcript with. Five pages, yay!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay, extra amount of awkwardness in this chapter at the start. Yippee! And I just watched an episode of _2 broke girls_ and it was really funny, ha ha.

Martha groaned. She was sore all over, and she had absolutely no memory of last night. But she _knew_ that she did not get drunk, because she smells non-alcohol-y, and she couldn't have had a shower, because she stank of something else.

Martha was fully awake when she heard someone next to her groan. Slowly, she turned her head in the direction of the owner of the groan. And groaned. Martha started remembering what happened last night. _Slow dancing with the Doctor to Grace Kelly, kissing, then things that involved male and female anatomy, and kitchen tongs. Right, gotcha. _

"Kitchen... tongs. Why have I got kitchen tongs pinching my bum?"

"Probably the same reason why I have sex hair."

"What about my hair then?"

"You're hair is still gravity defying. You could have sex hair and no one would be able to tell the difference."

"I that a good thing then?"

"It is when you lose your hair brush."

"Ah. Good. Because I think I actually _have_ lost my hair brush. I haven't seen it in five days."

"Last I remember, you shoved it in your trench coat when we went to Dublin, in the 17th century."

"Ahh, now I remember. Thanks." And with that, they both remembered _exactly_ what went on last night.

"How are we gonna get out of bed?"

The Doctor sat up, and looked around the room. "Well, I can see my pants, so if you close your eyes, I'll pop over and get them on, then leave the room so you can get out."

"Alright. But tell me one thing. Do you remember where my bra is?"

"... You threw it out the window."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack and Melody~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

"Did you sleep well?" Jack grinned at Melody, who was currently attached to his side.

"Not really. Martha's squeaky springs need an oil up. Seriously. I'm happy for them and all, but I barely git sleep last night. They were worse than rabbits."

Jack couldn't keep his giggles in. Therefore, neither could Melody, and the two giggled on mercilessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When everyone sat down for breakfast that morning, something was off. Every time Melody and Jack looked at Martha –who was looking wonderful now- and the Doctor, they would blush as red as a tomato. Martha sat at one end next to Amy, while the Doctor was with Jack and Mel, and the couple wouldn't look at each other. _I'll have to ask the two later_.

Amy looked down at her bacon and eggs that she cooked (the Doctor turned his nose up at the thought of bacon being on his plate, of course.) and played around with it. The atmosphere could be cut through with a knife, and Amy was tempted to do exactly that if it got everyone chummy again.

Instead, a weird, groaning noise filled the room. Everyone stiffened and looked to the source of the noise. Which happened to not be there all of a sudden. The Doctor instantly stood up and ran to the living room. A few decorations changes had been made. Which consisted of a certain blue police box not being there anymore.

"She's gone. Just... gone. Poof. She's-" The Doctor started, but was cut off when he suddenly disappeared, as if he had used a vortex manipulator. Martha screamed and ran up where the doctor was recently standing, and she promptly disappeared.

Melody took hold of Amy and Jack's arms as they, too, tried to follow the couple. "Don't. We don't know what's over there. We'll find another way." The two didn't look as though they believed what she had said, but at least it was a small comfort. Melody continued to look at the now bare square in front of the flat's door. She wasn't even sure if she believed herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Martha and the Doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-gone. Hang on. Ouch." Suddenly, a frizzling noise sounded, and the Doctor sat up from where he was sprawled on the ground. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Doctor?"

"Martha! Martha, where are you?" The Doctor got up and took a few steps what he thought he forward since he couldn't see anything. After a few more steps, he heard a screech. It sounded quite unhuman. "Martha, call out to me! Where are you?"

"Underneath you foot! Now get the _hell_ off me!"

"Ooh, sorry. I'm so sorry." At that point, both Martha and the Doctor stiffened.

"What was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Look, we'll worry about that later. Can you help me up, please?" Martha sat up and the held her hand out, waiting for help. As soon as she was up and standing next to the impossible man, the whole room shook. Luckily, it wasn't that bad of a shake, so the two managed to stay upright.

"Where _are_ we anyway?"

"Well, we're in a room. I know that much. And I _think_, I'm not sure, but I _think_ we're inside the TARDIS."

"Inside the TARDIS? What do you mean? The TARDIS disappeared."

"Yeah, then so did we. We were standing in front of the TARDIS just after it disappeared, then I walked up to it, then appeared here. Next thing I know, a frizzling sound happened then I heard you. Speaking of which, how _did_ you get here anyway?" All through this conversation, the Doctor and his lovely companion were walking around.

"I don't know. You disappeared, then I tried to go after you. Then the same thing happened to me. Ouch." As she was speaking, Martha walked into a wall with a dull _thud_.

"Careful." The doctor sounded amused as he chastised her. Then immediately, he suffered the same fate Martha had just seconds ago.

"Ha ha. Look who's talking now."

"I would if I could, but as you can't see, it's pitch black in... here..." As the Doctor spoke these words, a bright light filled the room. It was oblong, and filled with a green light. The room was bare, no doors, no windows, no sign of life, other than which what was contained in there **(A/N yeah, **_**you**_** try saying that while drunk!).**

"Who the heck are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn. So, what happened? Did Martha or the Doctor lose their memories of one another? Was there somebody else in the room? Did the walls talk? Were they transported somewhere else? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**...When I post it.**

**And I'm getting a little bored of this Doctor, so I'm just gonna sorta fast forward and change my plans. **

**Review, please. I need more reviews. The more reviews, the more people that might come along and read it. I hope. Ta-ta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I have my black 3D glasses with the lens popped out on, just to make me look smart, and I've got my 10****th**** Doctor's sonic screwdriver next to me. I think I'm ready! And for all you 'Sherlock' fans out there, if you're especially a fan of Shwatsonlock, so read 'Morning After' by change-it-all. I'm reading it now, and it is just hilarious. Seriously, absolute treasure. **

**I have an assignment. And if I fail it, I fail English. If I fail English, then I fail year eight if I fail year eight, well, I may not want to live anymore. So I know that I should be doing my work. But I just can't be bothered, because I'm **_**really**_** stuck into this story. So, if I fail, I'll hold all of you readers responsible, and I'll abandon this story. **

**Why should I take it out on you guys, you ask? Well, it's your reviews that are making me squeal like a rabid fan girl, and they're also making me want to write even more. So ha! IT'S ALL YOU'R FAULT!**

**Anywhooo, here's the next chapter.**

**Previously, on **_**The Doctor and Martha: (Psst, I don't know why I'm doing this, I just am XD)**_

"Kitchen... tongs. Why have I got kitchen tongs pinching my bum?"

"Alright. But tell me one thing. Do you remember where my bra is?"

"... You threw it out the window."

"Ooh, sorry. I'm so sorry." At that point, both Martha and the Doctor stiffened.

"What was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"_**Who the heck are you?"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alright then, on with the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martha screamed as she looked at something behind the Doctor, who immediately turned to look at where Martha was pointing. There stood a woman with red hair and a furious look upon her face. And when Amy gets angry, boy she's angry, but this woman right there could beat her any day.

"You." Was all the Doctor said. Was all he could say.

"Me? Alright, that's nice and all, but who the heck are you? Is this another alien thing? I swear, this better be aliens, and not one of Nerice's tricks. I knew I shouldn't have told her about what happened with Lance. Big mistake. It's Nerice, ain't it? Ooooooooh, she's gonna get it alright."

"Look, again, just like before, this is not Nerice's fault."

"Just like last time? What do you mean? Shopping. That's all I was doing. Just shopping at Tesco's, when the gold Huon energy stuff... Hang on, I thought the Doctor said that it was all gone."

"Blimey you can talk a lot. Look, Donna-" Donna gasped at the fact that this weird man knew her name, but the Doctor ignored her. "It's me, the Doctor. I've... I've changed, but that can wait."

"Ha! If you think I'm gonna believe that, you've got another thing coming."

"Geesh, you insufferable woman! Look. Alright. I'll prove it to you. You were working as a temp for _HG and Wells, _This man called Lance made you coffee every day. Unbeknownst to you, small traces of Huon energy, which can only be found inside the TARDIS, was inside the coffee which you were drinking every day. Slowly, or rather, quite quickly, you started to fall in love with Lance, and you asked him to marry you. No, sorry, you nagged him into it. He only said yes to keep an eye on you. Your wedding was on Christmas, and just as you were walking down the aisle something happened with the TARDIS and you appeared in my TARDIS. You slapped me, I growled at you, next thing you know, WE'RE RUNNING FROM SANTA!"

"You really _are_ an alien, aren't you?" asked Donna softly. She knew that this really was the alien she had met ages ago.

"Yes. But how did you get in here?"

"Like I said, Martian man. I was in Tesco doing some shopping with the coupons mum's been collecting. I was in aisle four, then I sort of felt all funny, like I did the first time, then this gold stuff came. Huon energy. Next thing I know, you and your friend are bumping into walls."

"Well, my TARDIS is the only one in existence, and the only thing other than you, of course, with Huon energy inside it. So that means, we _are_ inside the TARDIS." 

"Alright, glad to know where we are now, but what on earth is Huon energy? Sorry, on earth is a bit bad... But still. What is it?" Martha had walked closer to the Doctor, wanting to get a better look at the woman who clearly knew the Doctor, how though, she did not know.

"Huon particles were a type of particle that existed during the Dark Times of the universe. Huon particles were originally destroyed by the Time Lords near the end of the war with the Racnoss due to their deadly nature. The Racnoss used them in their technology, to power their spacecraft and wake the hibernating young Racnoss at the core of the Earth. The only known remaining concentrations of Huon particles are small amounts in the heart of my TARDIS, and of course, Donna.

"Huon particles could be created by using a hydrogen base to create them in liquid form. These inert liquid Huon particles needed to be activated in a living being, such as a human. The Huon particles could be mixed with other liquids and drunk, slowly poisoning the victim. Like Donna here. This process could take as long as six months or as little as a few minutes, depending on the amount consumed. Once activated, the Huon particles would start to glow and become magnetised, attracting and being attracted to other Huon particles. If enough were absorbed, it could even pull other Huon particles from different time zone, such as my TARDIS. Clear?"

"Golden particle things that were poisonous and can make the TARDIS come to you, or you go to it. Right, gotcha. I think."

"Well, close enough."

"Right then. Who's this?" Martha... was not jealous. Not one bit. Well, okay, maybe a little. But only just a little! Promise. (Fingers are twisted behind the back at this point.)

"Well, Donna here was getting married to a man called Lance, who was slowly poisoning Donna with Huon energy, and he was in league with the Racnoss. Spidery like aliens. Then, a whole bunch of weird stuff happened, and we need to get out of here, so I won't stick around to explain. Come on, let's get out of here." The Doctor turned around from the two women and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the walls, scanned the lights which were hanging on the ceiling, and scanned some of the pillars that were scattered around the room. Everything seemed fine, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Not that anything wasn't, but the whole thing still seemed a bit iffy.

Suddenly, a sound like air was suddenly released waved through the room. "Doctor, look. It's a door!" Martha pointed out in front of her, and the Doctor turned. Indeed, there _was_ a door there.

"Funny, wasn't there before. Now, before any of us go through to the other side, make sure not to-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Donna gave him a half hearted glare, and swiftly stepped out of the room. The Doctor gave Martha a look, one that said 'How dare she?'

But Martha just grinned. "I like her." Then quickly followed her new friend out.

"Girls. Psh, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, we turned left, then another left, three right's, then another left?"

"No, no. It was a _right_ then whatever you just said."

"Guys, you are bonkers. Three lefts, two right's. "

"Right then. We're lost. No point in denying it."

"We are _not_ lost. I think I ought to know my way around my own TARDIS."

"Really? Have you found your swimming pool yet?"

"...No..."

"I rest my case."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Another_ five minutes, so that's ten in all~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, I swear, I've walked past that...that _thing_... five times now. I've been counting."

"THING! _THING!_ It is not a _thing._ It's a... It's a... Oh alright, it's a thing then."

"Doctor... Doctor... _Doctor..._"

"Who was that? No, sorry. Didn't sound normal. _What_ was that?"

"Well, if I'm right, and I usually am about these things, that was... Okay, I have absolutely no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello possums! No, I do **_**not**_** know why I did a Dame Edna impersonation, but I did. So... Did you go read 'Morning After'? Yes? No? If no, then do it. **

**Let's celebrate! We've hit double digits! Yes, this story has now reached ten chapters! And ten is the magic number! So, that should give you a clue *And this is the point where I hope that you guys actually read this shit up here.* to what's gonna happen *Albeit a very bad clue.*.**

**And I'm sorry for not updating very well. I swear, I was sick. On and off. That, and I was trying to do my assignment which I told you about earlier, which I have to re-do. I have to go through this process me school calls 'Redemption'. You see, at my school, each semester, we do about three to four CAT's (Common Assessment Tasks). If we get 50% or more, we pass. If we get under that much, even just by a little, we have to redeem. No matter how much we get on the CAT that time, we only get 50% if we get above. Yes, all very confusing. I hate my school for that, but apparently, it's meant to be a very good school. Psh, hah!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I do **_**not**_** need to tell you again, do I? Look, do a Sherlock, and figure it out for yourself. Hmph. Disclaimers are depressing.**

**Warnings: If you're a Rose fan, please don't hate me. I don't really have anything against, I kind f like her too, but I want her to be like this in the story. Just... Pretend it to be someone else if you can't bear it to be Rose.**

**Reviews: (I've never done this before, so I thought I might try it out XD)**

**Sadhappygirl: **Thanks for your review. I've always loved the Martha/Donna relationship too. I swear, Donna can be friends with _anyone_, and it would be awesomeness. And I really hope I pass.

**WeAreTheHurricane: **Thanks. I do try. Pleasing my readers is a major priority.

**Previously on **_**The Doctor and Martha: **_

"Me? Alright, that's nice and all, but who the heck are you? Is this another alien thing? I swear, this better be aliens, and not one of Nerice's tricks. I knew I shouldn't have told her about what happened with Lance. Big mistake. It's Nerice, ain't it? Ooooooooh, she's gonna get it alright."

"-You slapped me, I growled at you, next thing you know, WE'RE RUNNING FROM SANTA!"

"Girls. Psh, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

"Really? Have you found your swimming pool yet?"

"...No..."

"I rest my case."

"_**Well, if I'm right, and I usually am about these things, that was... Okay, I have absolutely no idea."**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Story time!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Doctor... You haven't forgotten who I am, have you?" Slowly, the voice started sounding more feminine, and oddly more familiar to the Doctor.

"If I say no, will we still be alive in the end?"

"Oh Doctor, always the funny one. You keep changing on me. Don't you love me anymore? I love you Doctor. I _love_ you." The corridor went pitch black, then suddenly brighter than before in a matter of milliseconds.

The girls screamed, while the Doctor gasped in shock. There, standing where she hadn't before, was Rose Tyler in the flesh.

"What? Rose... _How?_ Why are you here? I thought... I thought you were happy." The Doctor didn't know what to do. In most situations, things would come to him in a manner of seconds, but this time... He was at a loss for ideas.

"Mickey sent me back. Just before he died, he told me to come and get you. My family's gone, Doctor. Gone. No one's left. Pete's world is gone. Forever. Unless you come back with me, and help us." Tears softly streamed down Rose's pale face. She ran a hand through her blonde hair.

The Doctor fidgeted. He shifted from side to side as he debated whether or not to go with her, and what the consequences would be either way. "If I went with you, and if i did manage y=to save your universe... Would I be able to get back?"

"I don't know. But if you didn't, wouldn't being with me, and saving the universe in Pete's world make up for it? I love you Doctor. Don't you love me too?" Rose cried more freely, and the sobs racked her body.

"Rose. Oh, Rose. Wonderful Rose. _Amazing _Rose." The Doctor began, and Martha felt anger. Rose grinned, and Martha wanted nothing more that to kiss the Doctor, and blow a raspberry in the blonde bimbo's face. But she didn't, because it's obvious that he was going to leave her, because Rose is back. Rose. It was always about her. "Rose, I _do_ love you. But not like I thought I did. And I'm sorry to say this, but you're not Rose."

Martha grinned, happy that she wasn't about to be thrown away like trash, but then immediately went serious. _What had the Doctor meant by 'You're not Rose?'_

Rose-not-really-according-to-the-Doctor was apparently having the same thoughts, for she frowned in confusion. The water works stopped. "What do you mean Doctor? 'Course it's me. Just like how you left me." Rose laughed uneasily. But somehow, it seemed all fake, and it sounded like Rose was suddenly nervous.

"What I mean is, you're no longer Rose. When life forms travel through the different universes, their body goes weak for a few minutes, but of course, you don't actually feel that. Anyway, when you do go through to another universe, you go through the time vortex and the void, but you already know all of that. And well, there are some not-quite-so-nice things in there, and they take to inhabiting weak people. And I'm sorry. I am so... _so_ sorry, but Rose Tyler is dead. And if you want to keep living, you better give her back to me now. Or I swear, I can and will kill you." The Doctor looked furious, and Not-quite-so-Rose sneered at the alien.

The Doctor looked at his two friends, expecting them to be looking at Rose, frightened, but instead they looked at him, bemused and amazed.

"What? She's the bad one, what you all looking at me for?"

Martha stepped forward, and placed her hand against the Doctor's cheek. "Doctor, you look different."

"Different? How do I look 'different'?" Now that the Doctor and Martha mentioned it, he started to notice that his teeth felt a bit funnier, and he sounded familiar, but different. "No... No way! How- How is that possible? That, in the history of the Time Lords, has never happened before. Ever."

Martha grinned, and the Doctor grinned back. "My Doctor." She said. "My Doctor."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around his woman, and Martha did the same. "Allon-sy." Was all the Doctor said before he met Martha's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

**A/N Okay, how did you like that? Dude, this should be obvious, so whoever reviews first and tells me what has happened to the Doctor, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Or maybe even something else, just tell me what you would want *Warning, I might not be able to go through with that. It just depends on what the request is*. The next chapter is **_**only**_** going up if I get five reviews, no less. If it helps, you guys can, like, review a few times anonymously if that helps, I just need five or more reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 AN Rant

Right Normally, I HATE these things with a passion. But, I feel it's necessary.

I asked, four MONTHS ago, for five reviews. ONLY five. Not that much, y'know! But no. I only got two. Never got any more after that.

So I had to settle with just reviewing on my OWN STORY! THREE F***ING TIMES!

HOW am I supposed to know if you guys like my story? HOW!?

Oh well. I'm gonna update THIS, and get your hopes up. HAH!

And look at the spiffy new review thing down there. It's even EASIER to review now. C'mon guys, help me pweeeeeeeeashe!?


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I have nothing to say up here. The world is ending. It's the apocalypse (Is that helping?) *Half heartedly* run for your lives. Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhh I'm being eaten. Wheeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Perviously on **_**The Doctor and Martha **_**(Don't worry, I spelt previously like that because I thought it was funny. Originally, it was a boo-boo, but I'm just messed up.):**

"Oh Doctor, always the funny one. You keep changing on me. Don't you love me anymore? I love you Doctor. I _love_ you."

"What? Rose... _How?_ Why are you here? I thought... I thought you were happy."

"-And I'm sorry. I am so... _so_ sorry, but Rose Tyler is dead. And if you want to keep living, you better give her back to me now. Or I swear, I can and will kill you."

_**Martha grinned, and the Doctor grinned back. "My Doctor." She said. "My Doctor."**_

_**The Doctor wrapped his arms around his woman, and Martha did the same. "Allon-sy." Was all the Doctor said before he met Martha's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.**_

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Story time XD:**

As the Doctor and Martha swapped saliva, Donna watched, amused. She couldn't tell which was funnier. Rose, the girl who was looking livid at the happy couple, or the happy couple, who were eating their faces off.

Sadly, Donna wasn't given time to decide, for the angry Rose-Alien-void-thing opened her mouth wide, and a baby blue bright light shone out through her eyes and mouth, as well as a thick fog. Donna screamed, and the lanky alien and the dark skinned beauty broke away from each other.

Martha threw the Doctor to the side, and he tried to pull her with him, but they weren't quick enough. Rose-alien-thing glared at Martha, and a red beam of light **(A/N yeah yeah, cliché, I know.)** shot through the light and fog... And hit Martha.

Like a sack of potatoes, Martha dropped to the ground, wide eyed, and dead. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to go to her, but he went to Rose-thing instead. "First, you kill then inhabit a very important person to me, then you kill another important person. So far, I'm _really_ not liking you." The Doctor gave Rose-thing the meanest glare he could muster, which was pretty good, since it had _Donna_ backing away, frightened. "I gave you a choice. Either the good and easy way, or the hard an bad way. You chose the wrong one. So now I'll give a bit of advice." The Doctor stalked closer the Rose-thing, and Rose-thing backed quickly away from the approaching Time Lord. "Just one word, one little word that will change your space-wasting life. _Run_."

And that's exactly what happened. Rose-thing ran, ran as fast as **(A/N What gender is it?)** it could. As soon as it was out of sight, the Doctor turned his attention immediately to Martha.

"She's dead, but her soul's still there. If I can get her down into the heart of the TARDIS, the Eye of Harmony, we can use the Vortex's energy to heal her. There'll be consequences, but don't worry. She'll be fine. Donna. It's your time to shine. I'm gonna take Martha, but I need _you_ to go after... Rose. Can you do that for me?"

Donna was shocked. She saw many things in the space of five minutes, but _this_, what the Doctor was asking her to do, almost had her faint. But, being Donna, she used her strength. "Alright. But what d'you want me to do?"

"Here. Take the sonic." The Doctor handed his sonic screwdriver to Donna. She knew how much he loved that thing, and pocketed it.

She gave a reassuring smile to the Doctor and said, "Everything will be fine" and left. Though, as Donna followed in the direction of the Rose-thing, they both knew. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

And so, that was when Martha Jones woke up in a cold sweat, which slowly dripped down her face, onto her doona covers.

************************************-Break-****************************************

Martha groaned, and looked around the room. It was hers. The one she had in the TARDIS. Confused, she stretched, grabbed the fluffy purple dressing gown, which was hanging on one of the bed posts, and shrugged it on.

She walked out of her room, and followed the trail she had memorized down to the control room. There, she found the Doctor doing what he usually does best when he was trying to fly the TARDIS. Martha smiled as she watched him dance around the console.

Eventually, the Doctor noticed her standing there. "Oh, hello. Awake, I see. Have a nice sleep?"

Martha frowned as she remembered what had went on. "No, not really. I woke up, feeling really weird. Where's Donna? And Jack? And Caitlin? Sorry, I mean Melody. And what happened with Rose?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, stared confusedly at his companion, and put the TARDIS in temporal space, so they didn't fly off somewhere. Again.

"How do you know Jack? And who's Donna, and Caitlin/Melody?"

"Doctor, don't play coy with me. Y'know, the weird Australian chick? And what about Amy?"

"Martha, you're scaring me. Here, sit down." The Doctor pulled Martha over to the pilot seats, and sat her down. Quickly, he pulled out his sonic, and his stethoscope. He checked her pupils, which were slightly dilated. But that was normal, seeing as the console room _was_ slightly dim. Her eyes were clear, face was fine, heart was beating steadily.

"Martha, you've just had a weird dream. Tell me what happened."

Martha told the Doctor all she could remember. From when she left the Doctor, to when she was killed by Rose. Though, there was a long pause when Martha debated whether or not to mention the sex scene. Which she _did_ mention, just in case.

"But if that was all a dream, how did I know about Amy, Melody, Donna and Jack?"

"Sometimes, the TARDIS gets sick. Which must have happened when you decided to go to sleep. I don't know any of the people you mentioned, except for Rose and Jack It was all the TARDIS. You don't have to worry about anything. Okay?"

Martha smiled, completely reassured by the Time Lord. "Alright Doctor."

"Now, where do you wanna go now? Barcelona? I've always wanted to go there. Ooh, how about... Endomonia!?"

"Endomonia? Sounds like a horrible disease."

"It is. That's what it was named after. The disease started there. In the year 14556, that Endomonian years, mind you, the great general Blorus..."

As the Doctor continued to rattle off about some planet, the TARDIS spun around in the vortex, occasionally spitting out what looked like human mucus. All was well.

Knowing the Doctor though, not for long.

****************************************A/N***************************************Yeah, I know that was a horrible way to end it. I blame all of you guys. You gave me NO feedback, NO tips, NO help. So I had to stick with my OWN imagination. Oh well, I like how it ended anyways. MAYBE you guys will get a sequel. And if you want, PM me with questions if this story was confusing.


End file.
